


Spoiled

by jinyoungnotjunior



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, jjp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, jinyoung is a brat, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungnotjunior/pseuds/jinyoungnotjunior
Summary: Jaebum is a rich CEO.He gives Jinyoung everything.Subsequently, Jinyoung is a brat.They're kinky and in love.(aka I have too many JJP thoughts)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk... but if you like it please leave a comment letting me know! :)

Jinyoung lives a lavish life. He's pampered and taken care of, in other words, a brat. Who made him this way? Im Jaebum of course. CEO of Im Technology. Neither of them were really expecting this to happen. Jaebum needed to relieve some stress and Jinyoung was feeling adventurous, it just kind of came together. Now they're almost at their year anniversary, grossly in love and rich, living their best lives. 

One Friday, Jinyoung is feeling particularly entitled and aroused. Jaebum left before he woke up and has been working all day, barely even responding to his texts (except when Jinyoung asked if he's hungry). So Jinyoung decides that he's going to prepare a little treat for his boyfriend.

He starts by taking a bath, making sure he's clean everywhere. He even uses Jaebum's favorite bath bomb, to sweeten the offer of course. He makes sure to shave so his face, so it's smooth and boyish. Lathers on body butter to make sure he's soft. He takes out his nice black lingerie, stockings sheer from the toes to the middle of his thighs, where they transform into lace, connected to matching lace underwear and garter belt at this waist. The young man finishes the look with some tinted lip balm, making his lips look full and shiny.

He smirks his way out of their bedroom, turning off most of the lights and lighting some candles. He takes a seat on top of the table, in front of the head chair. The door unlocks and he cross his legs, clasping his hands together on top of his knees. Jinyoung hears Jaebum call his name but doesn't respond, waiting for Jaebum to walk in further. 

As usual Jaebum is the most handsome man he's ever seen and it almost makes him forget what his mission is for tonight. Almost. 

"Hi hyung. I missed you today." Jinyoung purrs out, focusing on the way Jaebum's pupils are getting bigger by the second. 

"Uh... Ahem..." Jaebum stutters and clears his throat, exhaling on a slightly whiny " _Jinyoungie_ ". 

Jinyoung leans back a bit as Jaebum moves forward, dropping his suit jacket to the floor and rolling his sleeves up.  He loosens his tie as he takes a seat in front of Jinyoung and looks up, opening his mouth to speak but Jinyoung beats him to it. 

"Hyung I really did miss you. Did you miss me?" and then low and sweet, with the delicate drag of his fingers across Jaebum's lips and down his adam's apple, "I thought about you all day".

Jaebum just swallows roughly and stares as Jinyoung spreads his legs. He continues to stare when Jinyoung suddenly lies on his back, one hand dragging across his inner thigh and the other delicately tracing the outline of his cock through the lace. The underwear is more of a jockstrap though and even though Jaebum is salivating at the way Jinyoung is touching himself, he can't look away from Jinyoung's ass. Skin rosy where the straps of the underwear reach and his tight pink hole fluttering in anticipation.

He groans out at the sight and moves to put his hands around Jinyoung's waist but the movement is cut short by the smaller man. He looks up and Jinyoung shakes his head no, both hands coming to hold either side of Jaebum's face. The older man leans in and licks across the skin, earning him a quiet gasp. Then Jinyoung is tugging his face forward, and Jaebum sticks his tongue straight inside of him. He begins to tongue fuck him deep and wet, dragging the muscle along Jinyoung's walls. 

"Mmmmmm" Jinyoung is practically purring. His hands never leaving Jaebum's cheeks and jaw, making sure that Jaebum continues to fuck into him like this. 

Jaebum spares a glance at his boyfriend and his cock twitches at the lazy smile on Jinyoung's face. Looking, and sounding, so so  _satisfied_. He continues until Jinyoung is moaning loudly, legs shaking, and back arching off the table. His hands grasp at the hair on the back of his head, pushing Jaebum's face into his ass, tongue stilling inside him as he cums. 

"Oh hyung yesss" Jinyoung moans out. He continues to grind his bottom into Jaebum's face a bit while he comes down from his orgasm. 

Jaebum is leaned back now and still looking a little bewildered so Jinyoung sits up, eyeing the now very hard cock in his suit pants. He directs his boyfriends attention to his feet by gently settling them in his lap. When he speaks it low and sweet "take out your cock hyung, wanna see you touch yourself". 

Jaebum closes his eyes and breathes heavy as he unzips, moving his pants and underwear down enough to get his dick out. It's hot and flushed, starting to leak when Jinyoung slowly drags his lingerie covered foot along the length. Jaebum pulls his lip between his teeth and the younger man pulls his feet back, legs spreading so Jaebum can see the mess he made. 

Jaebum begins to jerk himself off slowly while he rakes his eyes over Jinyoung's form. Sweaty temples, aroused and whimsical expression on his face, pouty pink lips, tiny waist in delicate lace, and the cum that drips out of his underwear and onto his hole is the cherry on top. Jaebum groans out and leans in to lick it up, subsequently causing Jinyoung to whimper and grab at his hair again. The older man can't stop once the salty taste consumes him and he's sucking at the portion of underwear covering his balls and using his tongue to move it to the side. He continues to lick at anything he can reach from this angle and Jinyoung is back to lying on the table, moaning filthily and pulling at his hair.

The combined sensations make him jerk off rough and fast, groaning loudly and biting Jinyoung's inner thigh when he cums. The latter is whimpering and hard again, looking down through his eyelashes when Jaebum pulls away. 

Jaebum stands up, bending over Jinyoung's body on the table and getting four cum covered fingers in his mouth. His other hand comes up and holds Jinyoung's jaw roughly, edge of his pinky pressing into his throat. This transforms him into the cute, submissive kitten Jaebum wants now and the older man is pleased at the turn of events. 

He whispers a breathy "Good boy" onto Jinyoung's lips and takes his fingers out to listen to him whimper. The look that Jinyoung gives him is filled with desperate desire, and his gut burns when he realizes that his baby has been feeling like this all day, alone. He uses the same fingers from before to remove all the cum from his dick, still wet, and he slowly slides all four into Jinyoung's hole. The smaller man's eyes flutter closed, nails digging into Jaebum's biceps. 

"My pretty little kitten." he whispers into Jinyoung's ear and bites the lobe, pressing a kiss to the spot underneath his jaw. The man underneath him whines and presses his hips up into Jaebum's, who drags his lips down his boyfriend's neck and begins to lick and bite at the base of his throat, creating purple bruises across his chest. He then drags his fingers out crooked up and slowly, listening to the way Jinyoung moans loud and long when he bottoms out inside him. 

"I missed you too. I miss you always." he punctuates it with a deep thrust, pulling almost all the way out and back in again. Jinyoung's hands pull at his back and Jaebum moves his elbows to either side of his head, caging him against the table. Their bodies flush together and they continue to fuck deep and slow, each thrust dragging the head of Jaebum's dick against Jinyoung's prostate, making the younger man wail. 

Jinyoung leans his head up a bit and pulls Jaebum's bottom lip between his teach, enducing a low moan from the taller man that is eaten up immediately. They kiss sloppily but it's good for both of them. Jaebum is speeding up too, thrusts rough and haphazard. He cums hard, pushing himself as deep as he can into the warmth of his boyfriends body, keeping their hips flushed until he's sure that he's given his baby everything. 

Jinyoung is still hard, grinding against Jaebum impatiently and whining at the loose feeling when he pulls out. He moves quickly and leans down, bending over the boy again to take his cock out of his underwear and into the warm suction of his mouth. He devours him entirely and swallows around the length until Jinyoung thrusts up and cums, eyes never leaving Jaebum's mouth. 

Jaebum takes it all and stands up straight. He gently pulls Jinyoung into a sitting position and carries him away into the bathroom when he sees that the smaller boy is still recovering from orgasm. Jaebum shucks off all his clothing and turns on the shower. 

"Come here baby" he says gently and Jinyoung stands before him. He gets on his knees and begins to slowly pull down the stockings around his legs, he kisses each calf as the fabric slides off and then moves his hands to the next item. Carefully, he removes the garter and underwear, and kisses along Jinyoung's pelvis and navel. Once those are off he stands up, kisses along the marks around Jinyoung's neck and chest, before maneuvering them into the shower. 

They shower quickly but kiss slow. Lips dragging across lips, tongues dancing together, and hands holding each other close. Once they get out, Jaebum goes into the closet and pulls out some clean clothes. Putting on white cotton shorts and a white t-shirt, he goes to unwrap his "lovely kitten" (as he put it) from the large fluffy towel he left him in, and helps him slip into clean lace underwear but the same garter as before. Jinyoung looks at him with wide eyes but Jaebum says nothing, just admires the lace and the skin with both his eyes and his hands, pulling him in close and kissing the corner of his mouth.  

Jinyoung whispers a very soft "I love you" into Jaebum's neck, smiles shyly and moves away to pick up Jaebums shirt from the floor. It's big and hangs off his shoulders, coming halfway down his thighs, but he looks so small and cute, Jaebum can't resist the lovesick sigh that escapes him. 

As they cuddle up close in bed and Jaebum tells him how cute and in love he is, Jinyoung can't help but smirk into Jaebum's chest. _"I always get what I want"_   he thinks sleepily, before falling into a sweet sweet dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Jinyoung is a spoiled brat, he takes care of Jaebum too. He knows that their relationship is a give and take. That's why on days like today, Jinyoung is ready. Jaebum has been working four days nonstop, barely eating, barely sleeping, and barely showering Jinyoung with affection. He's only managed to get dressed in the morning and pass out late at night. 

The young CEO had let him know that he'll be home at the normal time today, that he has a week worth of vacation days for them to spend together. Jinyoung is ready. He's ready to help Jaebum relax, to give him the control he's been missing. He's waiting by the front door, looking especially small in one of Jaebum's old billowy shirts. 

The door clicks open and Jaebum is stepping in, shirt untucked, tie loose, top buttons undone. His handsome face overcome with exhaustion, dark circles under his eyes, and shoulders tense and tight. When he spots Jinyoung, his eyes immediately soften and he drops his suitcase with a thud. The smaller man walks up to him and gently runs his hands up both of Jaebum's arms, squeezing lightly till his fingers find his face. He smooths Jaebum's hair back gently from his forehead and tilts his face up to let their lips bump. 

Jaebum's eye's are closed when Jinyoung begins to whisper."Hyung..." he sighs, "how was your day?".

Jaebum opens his eyes slightly to look down at him, "good now that I'm with you baby".

Jinyoung smiles agianst his lips and kisses him softly, savoring the way Jaebum's hands slide up his back and hold him close. When he feels him nip at his lower lip, he pulls back slightly and runs his hands over rigid shoulders, down his chest. Grateful that the buttons are undone, he kisses and licks lightly at his chest and over his suit until he's on his knees, kissing Jaebum over his pants. 

Looking up through long eyelashes, he kitten licks Jaebum's hardening dick, resulting in a soft groan. "Hyung you're so stressed", he unbuttons his pants. "Daddy let me help you", a whine and he's unzipping his pants, suckling his cock over his boxers. 

Jaebum slides both his hands into Jinyoung's hair, moaning when his length meets the damp breath surrounding him. Jinyoung continues to look up at him as he suckles at the head, moaning sweetly, hands holding onto Jaebum's calfs desperately. 

They maintain eye contact when Jaebums begins thrusting into the heat of his mouth slowly. " _Fuck Jinyoungie_ , so cute when you do that" he groans out, "yeah good boy, keep looking at me". He slides his dick all the way into Jinyoung's throat, using his thumbs to wipe away at the tears that spring from his eyes. Even when his cock hits the back of Jinyoung's throat, he guides his head forward, till his lips are pressed against Jaebum's pelvis. 

Then he's thrusting slow and deep, not pulling out of his mouth, just fucking into his throat. He still has both his hands in Jinyoung's hair and uses them to keep his head still. He briefly moves them down to his cheeks to feel the way his cock is sliding in and out, the way the smaller boy is whimpering around him and he throws his head back with a long moan. For a little while all that can be heard is Jaebum's panting and the slight choking noise from the back of Jinyoung's throat.

When he feels his gut tightening, he begins to thrust a little faster, until he's yanking Jinyoung's head back with one hand, jerking himself off with the other. He can't look away from the string of spit connecting Jinyoung's mouth to his cock, and it makes him cum. Strings of white cover Jinyoung's pretty, flushed face, sliding down his lips and mixing with the spit on chin.

"Open your mouth kitten", and Jinyoung does as he's told, pink tongue lolling out over swollen red lips. Jaebum drags the head of his dick across the mess and touches it to his tongue, letting him lick it off. He collects the rest with his fingers and flattens them across his tongue as well. 

Then Jaebum is pulling him up from his knees with a rough hand on his jaw, licking into his mouth and kissing down his jaw to suck a bruise into the spot beneath his ear. Jinyoung grabs onto his shoulders and deliriously notes that they've noticeably relaxed. 

_Another success_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super unedited so im sorry if it sucks

Jaebum has Jinyoung pushed against the wall in a supply closet, one hand in his hair and the other jerking him off slow and sweet. Jinyoung’s suit pants are barely undone, just enough for Jaebums hand to fit comfortably. His head is tipped back, pale neck exposed the way Jaebum likes, looking up at him with desperate eyes, mouth wet and gaping.

Jaebum isn’t sure how it got to this point. One minute he and Jinyoung are drinking champagne at the office party, and the next he has him flushed between himself and the wall. All he knows is that right now he can’t get enough of Jinyoung’s cute little whimpers.

He slowly drags his hand to the head of Jinyoung’s cock, squeezing lightly and thumbing at the slit to collect precum, before sliding his hand back down to the base. He leans in and licks a stripe us his neck to his ear, before nipping at the lobe.

“Da- _daddy_ ” Jinyoung moans breathless and shaky. Jaebum hums in response and moves his hand down to cradle Jinyoung’s balls. It makes the younger man shake and press his nails into Jaebum’s biceps.

“Look so handsome Jinyoungie” and his hands go back up to stroke him. “Maybe I should bring you to work with me more often if you’re going to dress like this.”

Jinyoung manages to squeak out a weak “okay” and then Jaebum tightens the hand in his hair and is watching his face intensely. He speeds his hand up and smiles gently when Jinyoung starts to whine and whimper.

 _“Hyunggg”_  
“ _Jaebum hyung”_  
“ _Daddy_ ”  
“ _Gonna cum hyung”_

“Okay baby you can cum” and he does. Jaebum pulls his shirt up a little to make sure it lands on the skin. He gets down on his knees, both hands on Jinyoung’s small waist keeping the shirt up, and he licks all the cum from his navel down before softly sucking the tip into his mouth.

Jinyoung is flushed and panting, staring down at Jaebum with wide eyes as the older man kisses his tip and tucks him back into his underwear, standing up to continue straightening up his suit.   

When he’s all done, he holds Jinyoung’s face with both hands and gently kisses him, licking into his mouth with soft, slow, strokes.

Jinyoung feels like he might float away with the light feeling inside him so he desperately clutches onto Jaebums suit jacket with both hands and chases his mouth when the older begins to pull away.

Jaebum chuckles lowly and kisses Jinyoung once on his lips, down his jaw and pulls away while grabbing his hand and leading them out of the closet.

Jinyoung’s still lost in the warm, hazy feeling that can only come with loving someone so much and he stays put in his spot when Jaebum leaves his side momentarily.

He snaps out of it when the older man reappears in front of him and puts his hand on his cheek. “Let’s go home, angel” and Jinyoung nods and smiles, letting Jaebum pulls him close in the elevator with an arm around his waist. He leans against him and can’t help but wonder how he got lucky.

Jaebum sighs against the neat, swept back hair under his chin, and kisses the side of Jinyoung’s head. As Jinyoung turns and kisses his cheek, he thinks about how fortunate he is to love someone so beautiful.


End file.
